I Don't Know Why I Didn't Come
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: This is a really sappy story about Scully not taking Mulder's offer to go with him when he needs to leave for....somewhere....Norah Jones's song is incoporated. All the same, I'd appreciate reviews and tips!


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, nor is Norah Jones or her song.  
  
Author's Note: I've never written anything like this before. I must admit, it's purely sappy, but I'd appreciate your thoughts all the same. ============================================================  
  
She ran down the beach. She couldn't be late. Upon approaching the dock, she stopped. She was late.  
  
He'd called her two days before.  
  
"Scully...." he'd said on the answering machine, "I.....I know it's been sometime now....I can't stay here....You told me that once, you were right. I'll have to pursue this elsewhere.....  
  
"Listen, Dana......I..If you want to come....I'm leaving by boat....Tuesday morning. It's all arranged. I'd....If you want to come..I know I'd love to have you and William with me, Dana. We leave at sunrise, about 5 a.m. I don't know if you'll get this message.  
  
"I'm sorry it's been so long. I don't know what's happened, really. Listen, if you..don't wanna come, I mean, I-I understand. There's no hard feelings, but..I...hope I'll see you. If not........Good luck, Dana."  
  
She'd repetitively played that tape so many times those two days. Even that morning, she'd played it. While dressing, brushing her hair. At first she couldn't understand how he could ask her. It was so like him. Not showing emotion until it was the end. But after so many times of playing it...well....  
  
I waited 'til I saw the sun  
  
Even that morning she'd played it, her jacket draped over a chair. She'd been in emotional pain. She didn't know how she could just leave. Never see them again, her family. At least, not in the foreseeable future. Yet he expected her too?  
  
She'd let it run while she looked out the window. The sun would be up soon.  
  
Not waiting for the message to finish, she'd grabbed William and her things, then drove like mad.  
  
I don't know why I didn't come  
  
The traffic hadn't been bad. She had insisted she would make it. She had to make it.  
  
I don't know why I didn't come  
  
She approached the dock. And as she took William out of the car, she had the most nauseating, oddest feeling.  
  
When I saw the break of day I wished that I could fly away  
  
She ran across the sand, her shoes tripping her until they fell off. She tore down faster and ever. She stopped just where the dock began. She hadn't made it. The impression of the boat on the horizon was just barely visible now.  
  
Her heart sank. Why hadn't she come? She had wanted to. She knew that, but she wanted to spite him.  
  
Look where it'd gotten her.  
  
She walked to the edge of the water, and knelt down. William had busied himself elsewhere.  
  
Instead of kneeling in the sand Catching teardrops in my hand  
  
She wished it wasn't too late to tell him. There were so many things. "I'm so sorry." She cried silently.  
  
What'd he say? He'd not be the one to forget her?  
  
My heart is drenched in wine But you'll be on my mind Forever  
  
She wouldn't either.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd knelt there. When she looked up, the sun was still rising. By now, her skirt hem was sopping, and the salt water had begun to seep up. She didn't feel it though, she was numb all over.  
  
She didn't want to leave. How could she just go back to normal life, work, family, like nothing ever happened?  
  
Out across the endless sea I would die in ecstasy But I'll be a bag of bones Driving down the road alone  
  
She ran her hand through the clear water, just slightly skimming the top. She wasn't ready to accept that this was it, the end.  
  
Something has to make you run I don't know why I didn't come  
  
She felt empty inside. Much like something was once there, though she knew not what, and was stolen.  
  
I feel as empty as a drum  
  
Why hadn't she gone when he'd asked? To spite him? Make him suffer? Obviously, he wouldn't be the only one. She'd acted like a foolish teenager. How could she be so juvenile, so.....?  
  
The truth was, she had no answer. She didn't know what had kept her away.  
  
I don't know why I didn't come I don't know why I didn't come I don't know why I didn't come 


End file.
